


Paradigm (January 6, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [6]
Category: The Deed of Paksenarrion - Elizabeth Moon
Genre: Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: When things change, they change fast.Word of the Day: Paradigmexample, pattern; especially: an outstandingly clear or typical example or archetypean example of a conjugation or declension showing a word in all its inflectional formsa philosophical and theoretical framework of a scientific school or discipline within which theories, laws, and generalizations and the experiments performed in support of them are formulated; broadly: a philosophical or theoretical framework of any kind





	Paradigm (January 6, 2019)

Events in the Eight Kingdoms were marching forward swiftly now- with the coronation of the new King of Lyonya and the coronation of the Crown Prince of Tsaia fast approaching, change was in the air. 

It seemed when the gods and saints were of a mind to influence things, they did so with speed- or so it seemed. Indeed, a god-chosen paladin had not been seen in Tsaia in many long years.

But with the appearance and swift actions of the paladin Paksenarrion, much had changed in Tsaia and Lyonya in just a short time, and given the granges and bartons of Gird much to think on.


End file.
